Piano in the Dark
by wateryroseapple
Summary: Play for me." Natsume was shocked for it is the first time he heard Mikan said that. But he didn't know it will also be the last. His proposal was a little too late. R&R! ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer no. 1: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I'll own it after everyone dies. (evil laughter inserted)

**Disclaimer no. 2: **I don't own the song "Piano in the Dark". It is sung by Brenda Russell (correct me if I'm wrong) and revived by Nina.

This is my third one-shot/songfic . ;] I hope it will be better than the other two. And it will get more reviews.

Read!~ ;]

**Warning: **Falling Grammatical Errors. [just like Falling Objects haha] LAME. shame on meeeee )x

* * *

_*~PIANO IN THE DARK~*_

_by: Laura Juliet Gonzales_

_stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't want to talk anymore_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dancefloor_

"Having fun eh, Mikan?" Anna asked while getting another sop from her glass of margarita.

The brunette chuckled. "Totally!" She replied. "This disco place gives me a break from my boring boyfriend."

Anna gave her a weird look. "Boring?!" The oh-so famous Natsume Hyuuga is a boring boyfriend?" She exclaimed, not believing what her bestfriend has just said.

Before Mikan could even clarify, she was cut-off by Anna. "Goodness, Mikan! Your boyfriend is the hottest guy I have ever seen. He is the ideal man! Actually, consider yourself lucky since you are his. And all girls went gaga over him!"

The brunette nodded. "He _is _hot, I say but everytime I spend time with him, all he does is playing the piano. Who wants a boyfriend like that, huh?"

"Me." Was the word clearly heard amidst the loud sounds from the equipment.

The two looked back and saw Hotaru Imai with her boyfriend, Ruka Nogi.

Mikan cocked an eyebrow at her stoic bestfriend. "You? The blackmailer queen, Hotaru Imai?"

The girl with jet-black hair simply smirked. "I was just kidding. I have Ruka now, the most famous violinist in Japan. Mikan, my bestfriend. I wouldn't steal Natsume from you."

Mikan nodded. "But if you want, you may. Anyways, where are Nonoko and Sumire?"

"And their boyfriends too?" Anna added.

"Err, somewhere I guess." Ruka chuckled at his malicious thought. "Probably in malls or cinemas or in their houses."

_Beep beep beep_

Mikan fished her cellphone from her bag and saw a text message. It was from Natsume, commanding her to come over to his house immediately.

"A text message from my bestfriend, isn't it?" The blonde guy asked.

"He's telling me to come over to his house this instant. Oh! I think he wants me to listen to his another piece he just made. Anyways, I am ditching his invitation."

The three stared at her.

"What?" Mikan asked with questioning eyes.

Anna growled. "You go!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, fine!" She said. "I wonder why we became friends..." She muttered under her breath.

No matter how stubborn Mikan is, whenever it comes to Natsume, she becomes weak. She loves Natsume so much that even those boring days with him, she can stand it. Natsume loves her back. He is the most popular among the circle of friends. Natsume is a man with a few words because he believes he can show more of his love to Mikan through his pieces in the piano.

Mikan just reached a big house similarly to a mansion. It's so quiet and the only sound she can hear is the piano and the chirping birds.

She showed a bored face. "He's playing the piano again…I really wonder why I can't stop loving you. What's with you?" She sighed.

Mikan rang the doorbell. In a matter of seconds, an old woman responded and opened the door. "It's you Ms. Sakura. The master is waiting for you near the balcony." She bowed and went to the kitchen.

The brunette already familiarized the 5 story house. She walked a few stairs to reach the balcony where her lover is waiting.

"Natsume." She mouthed. The lad appeared and gave her the sweetest smile he could show.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

Mikan felt glad to hear his voice after a few days. "You know I couldn't resist you."

He chuckled.

"What's for this night, Nat-kun?" She asked confidently, sitting on a red and soft chair near the piano.

"I have a new piece."

Then Mikan felt something when she heard his reply. BORED. That line kept on going out from Natsume's mouth every time he invites her to go to his house. "I have a new piece."

Mikan forced a smile. "A new piece?" She was quite disappointed. She wants marriage. She kept on waiting, but those words 'Marry me.' were never heard.

"Yes. I would like you to listen to it."

She nodded faintly. She wanted marriage, but it seems she wanted this to end.

Natsume started to play the piano.

_When I find myself watchin' the time  
I never think about all the funny things you said  
I feel like it's dead  
Where is it leading me now  
I turn around in the still of the room  
Knowin' this is when I'm gonna make my move  
Can't wait any longer  
And I'm feeling stronger but oh_

She was supposed to stand and leave when Natsume played the first note. But the flow of the song pulled her back to the seat. Uncontrollably, she began humming with the song. It was Mikan's first time to hear it but it seems she knows the tune and message from her heart.

_Just as i walk (just a little more time) to the door  
I can feel your emotion yeah it's pullin' me back  
(just a little more time) back to love you _

A few weeks have passed….

A middle aged man went back to his desk. He was wearing a long white coat with a stethoscope surrounding the half of his neck.

"I'm sorry to inform you Ms. Sakura, you have Japanese Encephalitis."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Doctor, will I die?"

"Let's say, around 50,000 cases occur each year; 30% of all cases are fatal. I am sorry Ms. Sakura, but your case belongs to the 30%."

Her eyes started to water. "Then will I die?" Mikan stammered.

The doctor nodded. "You just knew about this sickness, but you already have this disease a few weeks ago. Possibly, anytime this week. I can't tell."

She felt so down. "There are treatments, right? I'm still going to live, right?" Droplets of water came down rolling.

"Ms. Sakura, there are none. There is this vaccine but it's no use since you have the sickness. And if you'll buy it, it's extremely high."

_Beep beep beep_

Mikan received a text message from Natsume, telling her again to come over to his house. She stood up, thanked the doctor and wiped her tears.

She reached Natsume's house and directly went to the balcony where his grand piano is placed.

"Nat-kun." She ran and hugged him.

Natsume was shock for it is the first time Mikan hugged directly after she arrived.

"What have you eaten? You seem not the Mikan who complains everytime I invited her to come here." He asked still not releasing from the hug; he even made it tighter.

Mikan just giggled. "Hey, Nat-kun? Release me now, you seem strangling me."

He then ended the hug. "I'm sorry. I just want to budget the times I am with you. I can't let a second go away just standing, looking at each other. Any time, we can't tell, we might not see each other again. I love you so much."

With those words, Mikan felt pain in her heart. She knew anytime of the week she will die. And she should not waste time. Her head looked down, trying to hold back her tears.

"Natsume." She looked at him.

"What?"

"Play for me." She said.

His eyes widened for it is the first time she said that.

"Sure."

She comforted herself on the red chair where she is usually seated.

Natsume then sat infront of his grand piano, facing his back to Mikan.

He started playing the piece he made a few weeks ago.

_Oh no caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little when I think of lettin' go  
Oh no gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little when he plays piano in the dark_

Mikan heard it and her heart jumped for joy. This time is really different. She didn't seem to be bored anymore; she wanted to listen instead.

_He holds me close like a thief of the heart  
He plays a melody born to tear me all apart  
The silence is broken  
And no words are spoken but oh_

_Just as i walk (just a little more time) to the door  
I can feel your emotion yeah it's pullin' me back  
(just a little more time) back to love you _

Natsume closed his eyes and felt his music. He wrote this song for Mikan to sing one day. He wanted her to sing while he plays the piano. But he promised to himself that that would happen once they will get married.

_Oh no caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little when I think of lettin' go  
Oh no gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little when he plays piano in the dark_

_  
The silence is broken  
And no words are spoken but oh _

He promised to himself that after this song, he would propose to her.

_Just as i walk (just a little more time) to the door  
I can feel your emotion (oh baby) oh baby hold me back  
(just a little more time) back to love you  
_

Mikan hummed. Then she felt weak all of the sudden. Slowly, she is dying until she breathed her last.

_Oh no caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little when I think of lettin' go  
Oh no gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little ooh I cry I cry I know_

Natsume stood up as he ended the song. He got the diamond ring from his pocket and inhaled heavily. "This is it."

"Mikan." He looked back, surprised that Mikan is _sleeping._

He had no clue. He went near and knelt in front of her. "Mikan. Will you marry me?" He was smiling. He believes she can still hear him.

Natsume received no reply from the brunette. Something struck him. He then placed his right ear near her left chest and listened to her heartbeat. Natsume heard none.

He then knew it. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

_Oh no caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little when I think of lettin' go  
Oh no gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little when he plays piano in the dark_

"Rest in peace, my beloved _soon to be wife_."

It was too late.

"I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: **How was iiiiiiiiiiiiit? xDD

Don't forget to review!

mwah/ xDD \m/


End file.
